ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sea Horror
Testimonials *Soloable by RDM75/NIN37. Phalanx, Stoneskin, Shadows up at all times and toke no damage. Use Bind when mob uses 2HR and when Converting. Only worry is defeating it before ferry docks. *Soloable by: SAM75/PLD37, PLD75/SAM37 (using a Staff), DRG75/WHM37, DRK75, PLD75/NIN37, PLD75/WHM37, RDM75, MNK75/NIN37, MNK75/DNC37, SMN 75, WHM75/NIN37, THF75/NIN37 (with healing potions or Bloody Bolts), BST75 (with one Courier Carrie) PUP70/NIN35 with Soulsoother, and NIN65/PUP32 using a Cure bot Automaton and running around the cabin during Hundred Fists. *Duoed by a WHM75 and a PLD75 with only fishing equip on and weapons and shields. *just killed this as pld/thf Chivalry was used once and flee was used when he 2 houred (i ran around the cabin) when i killed it i had 1200+hp ..... fun fight *I soloed this as 75 MNK/NIN, no NPC needed, even with Shura Body, he barely hit me. His Hundred Fists had like horrible accuracy, to the point where I could recast Utsusemi: Ichi without interruption or the need for a counter (I did have Counterstance up) to stop interruption. No need to 2-hour, it basically kills itself with Hundred Fists if you have Counterstance and Melee Gaiters. 2 Asuran Fists should take him down. *Just killed this guy, 75whm/blm. Nothing too fancy, used a spare yag drink I had laying in my inv. Stoneskin/Blink/Flash and yes, I had to Bene, ate his Hundred Fists. Riv Mail/Ohat/Purgatory Mace were all the gear worth noting, I guess. Soloable by a skilled 75 WHM, panicing because her RR wears halfway though the boatride as she gets agro from Sea Horror! XD --Meilin 00:47, 8 February 2008 (UTC) *I solo'd it without any Potions with my THF75/NIN37(eva gear/full eva merits) but with Perfect Dodge when he used Hundred Fists, he hadn't hit me when he started Hundred fists, but after 8 missed hits from him I thought, better use 2h. --Haitani 08:29, 7 May 2007 (CDT) *Anybody can duo at level 65 if you can either bind or kite the mob during Hundred Fists, I've tested it multiple times. --Charitwo 07:58, 7 May 2007 (CDT) *Soloable by: SAM75/WAR37 easily^^ 12 Jul 2007 by Efttup on Hades All notorious monsters check as "Impossible to Gauge" ---- This is true... but was there an additional point you wanted to make? --Chrisjander 20:26, 18 August 2006 (EDT) Lottery spawn? I'm currently sitting on the boat, waiting for ghosts to get my ice spikes scroll, I left the Sea Monk alone after reading that Sea Horror was a lottery spawn, it started raining, and about a minute later, there was Sea Horror. Kinda says it's not a lottery spawn, eh? --Headache 09:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) This mob IS NOT A LOTTO!! It is 100% PURE RANDOM POP. As an avid fisher, and member of probably the only fishing linkshell on Cerberus(if not in FFXI period, lol) my shell has probably logged a retarded number of hours on the ferry - and in turn, seen this mob pop a significant number of times. It pops randomly from time to time - the corresponding Sea Monks do not have to be killed - they depop on their own anyway, and Sea Horror pops at random - even on trips where no Sea Monks pop at all. Ruhihnkait 10:17, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I thought as much, though I won't edit the main page to say so (I don't like getting in trouble :x), I would like to thank you for making that extra clear. --Headache 04:26, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Verification on lvl65 duo claim I flagged verification for the lvl65 duo claim. The mob being lvl 60+ and a hundred fists ability, this sounds unlikely but who knows. I know except for certain jobs, duo at 75 can be difficult. --Wayka 14:48, 24 March 2007 (EDT) ---- I put on this page how I (PLD) and a friend (RDM) duo'd this before 65, why was it deleted? Evagelo 08:02, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Pop Conditions The line about not popping during rides where Pirates attack was unwarranted, I've camped both at the same time and these terms are correct. -- 06:29, 28 July 2007 (CDT) PUP Solo Capability In the interest of having information in here about PUP solo capabilities, it should be noted that this was soloed by Lv 67 PUP/WAR utilizing full evasion gear, with a Harlequin head/Stormwaker body combination with Flash, Damage Gauge, Economizer, Mana Tank II as the most important attachments to the fight. No unusual items were used, puppet cast enough Cure IV's to require use of Economizer to replenish MP. 2HR was used, but didn't seem to be needed. As a side note, I was unaware of the mob's capabilities before the fight, and Hundred Fists caught me unprepared but missed 36 out of 46 strikes (a 78% evasion rate) before I realized maybe running around a bit would be a good idea. --Kainz0r 06:25, 24 October 2007 (UTC) How dare you! No one gave any mention to the victory of Seyonne and Hien, the 67 DRG/WHM and Wyvern who soloed the Sea Horror in Pre-2-Hander Update and Pre-2-Hour Update for DRG. Utilizing her full Drachen AF, she even kept her Drachen Mail on to keep Hien's HP to full. When the Sea Horror used Hundred Fists, she quickly Super Jumped to rid it's timer and focus all hate to Hien. A quick Divine Seal + Cure III and she got enough hate back to run behind the ship, in which Hien then took it back and died, allowing Seyonne enough time to recall him and use Hien's Healing Breath without taking any damage. By then Hundred Fists was a thing of the pass. It's a lot easier to solo this beast now, but we cannot forget the day Seyonne put aside the "Gimp-ness" of DRG and set a bar for them to remember. Nandito 15:39, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Nandito.